Guardians of the Galaxy (team)
The Guardians of the Galaxy are a team of intergalactic super-heroes. History ''Guardians of the Galaxy The Guardians of the Galaxy were thrown together by sheer chance after Star-Lord stole the Orb of Morag and attempted to sell it, only to be intercepted by Rocket and Groot, Who were trying to claim the bounty on his head and Gamora who was trying to keep the Orb away from Ronan on Xandar, resulting in all four of them being caught and sentenced to the space prison the Kyln. Learning that Gamora had a buyer for the Orb willing to pay four million credits, Rocket and Groot decided to abandon their efforts to claim the bounty for Quill in favor of selling the Orb, the four gaining a new ally in the form of Drax, another prisoner in the Kyln who sought Ronan's death; after Quill stopped him from killing Gamora by arguing that Ronan would be after her for her betrayed, Drax concluded that staying close to Gamora would ensure that he would have a chance to confront Ronan. Although the group were able to escape the Kyln through a plan conceived by Rocket and travel to Knowhere to sell the Orb, to The Collector. They found themselves facing unexpected complications when Drax deliberately broadcast their location to Ronan. This resulted in Ronan and Nebula claiming the Orb, which contained the Power Stone and Quill and Gamora nearly dying before they were rescued by Quill's old Ravager contacts. Realizing that Ronan would be going after Xandar to settle his old vendetta, the five decided to try and stop him before he could hit the ground, each concluding that they couldn't simply stand by and do nothing as innocent lives were destroyed on such a scale. Aided by the Ravagers, the team were able to limit collateral damage on Xander, force Nebula into retreat, and destroy Ronan's ship, but during the conflict the ''Milano was badly damaged and Groot was seemingly destroyed while protecting the other four from the crash, which Ronan was also able to survive. Although Ronan mockingly referred to them as the 'Guardians of the Galaxy' while discussing how they had failed, Quill was able to distract Ronan at the last minute for long enough that Drax and Rocket were able to destroy the hammer where he had been keeping the Power Stone. With the stone now free, Quill with Gamora, Drax, and Rocket sharing its burden, they use it to destroy Ronan. With their criminal records cleared, the Milano repaired, The Guardians leave in the rebuilt Milano accompanied by a twig recovered from Groot, which is already beginning to grow and regenerate. ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 ''To be added Avengers: Infinity War To be added Avengers: Endgame To be added Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 To be added Known members Current members *Peter Quill/Star Lord (leader) *Drax *Groot *Rocket *Nebula (enemy turned ally) *Mantis Deceased members *Yondu Udonta *Gamora Known allies Current allies *Nova Corps **Irani Rael **Rhomann Dey *Ravagers (prior to Taserface's mutiny) **Kraglin Obfonteri *Avengers *Stephen Strange Known enemies *Ayesha (employer turned enemy) Deceased enemies *Ronan *Korath *Taserface *Ego *Thanos Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Ronan was the one who gave the team its name "Guardians of the Galaxy". *When Thor joined the team, he jokingly refers to them as the "Asgardians of the Galaxy". In the comics, there's a team who goes of the name. Gallery Guardians_of_the_galaxy_textless_poster.jpg GotG1art.jpg GotG_Korean_2s_v1.jpg GUGA_02.jpg GOTG_Japan_1s_v1.jpg GOTG_Imax3Dteamposter.jpg GOTGpromo1.png|Promotional image. GOTGpromo2.png|Promotional image. GOTGpromo3.png|Promotional image. GOTGpromo4.png|Promotional image. Gotgpromo5.jpg|Promotional image. Gotgpromo6.png|Promotional image. GOTGpromoart.png|Promotional image. GotG promo art.png|Promotional image. Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Portrait_Art.jpg|Promotional image. Guardians-of-the-Galaxy first Screenshot.jpg Guardians of the G.jpg Guardians concept.jpg|Concept art. Guardians of the Galaxy concept.jpg|Early concept art. Star-Lord Talking to Rocket I.png GOTGposterart.png|Promotional Poster. Vintage-style-comic-poster-for-guardians-of-the-galaxy-fan-made.jpeg|Promotional Vintage Poster. Guardians_at_Nova.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy team concept art.jpg|Concept art. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - Concept Art.jpg|Concept art. GuardiansVol.2_rosters.jpg GOTG Vol 2 Textless Poster Final.jpg GotG_2_Textless_Chinese_Poster.jpg GOTG2_KeyArt_013_L.jpg GOTGvol2.jpg GotGV2_Promo_2.jpg GotGV2_Promo_1.jpg Guardians_Vol._2_Promo_2.jpg Guardians_Vol._2_Promotional.jpg The_Guardians_vol2.jpg Colored_Guardians-rosters.jpeg GotGV2_Empire_Stills_6.jpg Vol2_GOTG-team.jpg GOTGvoltwocharacterbanner.jpg Guardians-of-the-Galaxy-1-Movie-Concept-Art-Team-Bikes-Andy-Park.jpg Gotg-vol-2-cast.jpg GUardians_crewvol.2.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_textless_poster_art.jpg Thanos-Avengers_Guardians_InfinityWar.jpeg Fandango_Avengers_Infinity_War_mini_poster_team_3.jpg Asgardian_Of_The_Galaxy.jpeg Characters_Infinity.jpg Infinity_War_Character_Poster_05.jpg Avenge_Guard.jpg AW_58_Trailer_pic.png Guardians_in_space.jpg Guardians_meet_Thor.jpg Titans_Avengers-Guardians.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_Star-Lord_Poster.jpg Gamora_InfinityWar_poster.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_Drax_Poster.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_Rocket-Groot_Poster.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_Mantis_Poster.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_Nebula_Poster.jpg Video The Guardians of the Galaxy - Marvel 101 Category:Guardians of the Galaxy culture Category:Avengers culture Category:Superhero teams Category:Superhumans Category:Aliens Category:Earth-199999